Principessa Bella
by Rurple101
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan or if you're familiar with my powers, I'm the Volturi Principessa which is Italian for Princess. I'm a powerful vampire who can get revenge very easily - But what happens when the Cullens visit? Please R
1. Introduction

**Principessa Bella**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**BPOV****  
**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or if you're familiar with my powers, I'm the Volturi _Principessa _which is Italian for Princess. I'm a powerful vampire who can get revenge very easily.

"_Principessa_?" comes a voice from behind me. I turn to see my servants, Carlos and Mariee standing there…and yes, they are vampires as well.

"What is it?" my velvet sounded voice replied as I inspected my appearance in the giant golden framed mirror in front of my writing desk at which I am sitting at.

"King Aro wishes your presence in the Royal Throne Room."

"Thank you."

I closed my journal and placed it in my writing desk drawer before exiting my bedchambers.

I walk calmly at normal human speed to the throne room.

I open the grand doors and stroll quietly in. Aro, Caius and Marcus smile gentally at me.

"Good day, fathers." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"We have guests coming tomorrow Isabella. Please make sure you look your best." Marcus said.

I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you three I am perfectly happy to be here without a suitor?"

"Many more, Principessa. Also, have you finished your rule list?" Caius asked fondly. His nephew (through vampire-blood) Alec is keen to be my mate but I have kindly refused him several times. But his Uncle won't give in.

"Nearly. Good day!" I said, walking out of the room as I spoke.

It was just too ironic. I had a few guesses who these 'guest' were without me being paranoid – the Cullens.

I still cannot believe they left me, after all these years – ok, it had been only five years and they probably wondered where I was if they had checked Forks. I knew it hadn't been great to fake my own death but Charlie knew I was still…well existed. He was my father and I credit him not buying the bloody mess in my back yard. Poor Charlie, I miss him so much.

* * *

_I remember waking up in the middle of the night and wiping the tears from my face. Why couldn't I get over that stupid vampire?_

_I had long gone (after a year or so) gotton over him but there was a part of my heart which missed him terribly. Did I still love him – I had no idea._

_The next thing I knew, my bedroom window was open and I saw three figures emerge quietly._

_One spoke, dressed in a black cloak and hood. "Are you Bella Swan?"_

_I sighed. "You're a vampire aren't you?" I was tired of the whole secret façade._

_He looked shocked and all three of them removed their hoods. All male._

"_Who are you?"_

"_We are the Volturi. Have you heard of us?"_

"_Yes, what do you want?" I asked them curiously._

"_Do you want to become a vampire? Or Die?" one other male said, a mean glint of desire in his young eyes._

"_What do you mean?" I asked curiously._

"_You know too much of the world of vampires. You either die or become one of us. I believe you know of a family called the Cullens."_

_I cringed and grabbed my chest to cover the opening of the wound in my heart. My head was driving at full speed. Should I do what Edward never wanted me to be? Could I see him again? Already I was getting ahead of myself. I sighed and looked at their eyes. They were all a rich, bright crimson. Well – I didn't want to die…_

"_Yes I knew them." I answered calmly._

"_We have heard of your powers…"_

"_WHAT powers? I'm a __**freakin**__ human! A waste of space! Useless to vampires, not good enough!" I spluttered, answering to all the flaws he had claimed when he'd left me._

"_Bella" the taller male said calmly, leaning down to me. "You will be a very useful vampire to us. Would you consider becoming the Royal Volturi Princess?"_

_I was flattered. I mean, maybe they would help._

_I sighed again and nodded. He leaned closer to me. I stopped him by stepping back._

"_Let me say goodbye to my dad." I said sadly and hurried out of the room to Charlie's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, muttering odd words at intervals._

"_Bye daddy, I love you." I said and kissed his cheek before exiting the room. I felt a tear run down my cheek when I closed his bedroom door and went back to mine._

"_Do it somewhere else – I don't want him to wake up with me screaming." _

_The tall vampire nodded and lifted me up and ran with me out of the window, the two vampires following him. He raced a few good miles from the Forks town limit in the forest and lay me down. I braced myself as I he leaned his sharp fangs to my throat._

_**I love you Edward**__, I thought as the venom flowed from his teeth into my flesh. And the screaming began…_

_

* * *

_

_I sounded so dramatic_, I thought as I wandered back to my room. Five years from then and I was the most powerful vampire in the world – well mostly.

I could inherit powers from others, thinking fast, mind reading, running at my fastest, tracking and most importantly I was a shield. I could protect others and myself from mental powers and fight better than anyone in the entire guard.

My appearance was dazzling (as all vampires were) making me the most wanted lady in Italy. I was also a popular singer though I despised it until it was only with me as the audience.

I was still the modest, kind and gentle human girl I was inside but I looked completely different on the outside – a part I missed about being human, I'd been loved and been in love. Until of course, my love had left me.

* * *

_Tell me about this, is it good. This is my first at Bella in the Volturi_

_Rurple101 xx  
_


	2. Guests

**Principessa Bella**

**Chapter 2: Guests**

The next morning after I'd hunted, Aro had ordered me to look as beautiful as possible. He had also mentioned that as it was my birthday soon – that there would be a Royal Ball. I rolled my eyes and ran to my room to get ready for the guests.

I hurried to make myself look my best for when our guest were to come.

My servants Carlos and Mariee were there to assist me. I decided on wearing a dark emerald dress, flowing all the way down to ankles and low cut so you could just see my collarbone.

The sleeves were long and tight running along my arms to my wrists, but as it was an accessory, I removed the sleeves to show my arms. I wore my commitment ring on my fourth finger on my left hand, my diamond ring on my left hand middle finger.

I also added the Royalty Ring on my right hand's second finger – showing my status as the Volturi Principessa.

I had the ends of my hair curled so it was straight to start off but cascaded down my back and shoulders beautifully and I had my tiara placed delicately on my head. I wore my black veiled cloak.

It was half see-through but it had sides like a wedding veil, so no one could see my face unless I threw it back over my head. Mariee did my makeup, making me look how I normally did – like my human self apart from the extreme beauty.

To finish, I placed my gold Volturi necklace on and pulled on my toe-showing bright red heels. I made a twirl in front of my mirror. "How do I look?"

"Radiating, You're Highness!" gushed Mariee and Carlos agreed, nodding his head. They lifted the veil over my head and curtsied. "Please follow us, _Principessa_."

We were to be greeting our guests in the main throne room and I was to be silent during the time we were there. I had wondered why but something made me feel uneasy as I followed my servants to the throne room. Then I smelt them.

The Cullens. They were here. In the castle. I would not lose my cool. I was over them all anyway…well ok, I missed Esme and Alice but the others I didn't care about…except maybe Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and MAYBE Rosalie. Who was I kidding?

Mariee and Carlos opened the doors as a fanfare played whist I walked in behind my fathers. Jane kept close to my side as I was top for security. They sat down in their seats, removed their cloaks and motioned for me and Jane to walk across the hall to my seat.

I sat in a golden throne beside Marcus but did not remove my veil. I would lose it.

My heels clicked along the stone marble floor and I placed my hands in my lap but showing the Royalty Ring clearly. Carlisle stepped forward and bowed to all of us.

Aro smiled and stepped down from the throne, walking down to hug Carlisle. I smiled slightly; it was good to see this reunion.

"It is good to see you again, my friend" Aro was saying happily – his whole face had lifted.

"Aro, you the same. I do not think you have met the rest of our family since I last visited you." Carlisle said, slightly worriedly.

Aro turned his head to me slightly – I got the message and scanned his mind.

He was worried about…_Esme_?

_"il suo compagno_" I hissed in a deadly whisper.

He nodded and replied "No, I remember not hearing saying you were married Carlisle."

Carlisle whitened.

Aro chuckled. "Nothing to fear my brother! I see that Esme is nothing for you to worry about us about! Come I must introduce you to someone special to us."

I growled low.

_Not in person_, he reminded me.

I nodded and beckoned them closer to me.

"This-" Aro said, stepping forward so he was on my side. "Is our recent, well to you, Princess or _Principessa_ in Italian. She is the most powerful and stunning vampire in the world."

They all bowed/curtsied to me.

"May we see your face?" Esme asked, quietly. I shook my head.

"She shall reveal her identity when she wishes to. Do not rush her or bribe her into doing so beforehand. She may choose to ask one of your sons, Carlisle to be her partner to her birthday ball in a week."

_"Essi sono autorizzati a rifiutare Aro" _I whispered in Italian.

I would only speak like that when they were around.

I chuckled and got to my feet.

"_Il mio nome è ... beh ti dirò ogni volta. Ma, o quando ciò avverrà non abbiate paura di farmi tutte le domande, in inglese o italiano, io posso parlare sia facilmente." _I continued and chuckled again.

(English at the bottom of page)

"_Allora, siete Esme e Carlisle. Poi Rosalie ed Emmett. Quindi due devono essere Alice e Jasper si lascia da Edward?"_ I asked, looking straight into his eyes, which were sad and depressed.

I humoured myself but was thrilled when he spoke back to me.

"Yes" he answered. "Would you like to know our powers?"

"I already know!" I whispered carefully in a heavily different voice from my own in English.

He raised his eyes. "Really? How?"

"I can read minds as well Edward." I said, even more carefully. He seemed to recognize something from me.

"I can also, as well as mind read, think faster than standard vampires, inherit others powers if I form a bond with them. My key power is a shield, so I can protect as many – well as I've tested – the entire castle at once as well as myself." I answered.

They all looked impressed. I only hoped that everything was this simple – they had to guess who I was by the date of my birthday when I would reveal myself.

**VOCAB**

"il suo compagno" – his companion

"Essi sono autorizzati a rifiutare Aro – they are allowed to decline Aro

"_Il mio nome è ... beh ti dirò ogni volta. Ma, o quando ciò avverrà non abbiate paura di farmi tutte le domande, in inglese o italiano, io posso parlare sia facilmente." - _My name is ... Well I'll tell you every time. But, when this will happen or not be afraid to ask me any questions, in English or Italian, I can easily speak both.

_Allora, siete Esme e Carlisle. Poi Rosalie ed Emmett. Quindi due devono essere Alice e Jasper si lascia da Edward?"- _So, are you Esme and Carlisle. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Then two must be from Alice and Jasper leaving Edward? "


End file.
